


Praise

by ashes0909



Series: Held [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: There was something about the easy way Tony could just...praise him in public.





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This ep was inspired by yngvolkayno, who tempted us by sending in this naughty idea. Thanks for reading!

Usually, Steve was better about it. 

“--his shoulder to waist ratio, obviously. But also, ingenuity. He test drives the equipment in ways I hadn’t even thought of,” Tony continued to the reporter, answering questions about Steve with a half smirk that tilted between affectionate and devious. “And it doesn’t help that he fills out those suits I make him so well.”

Steve’s face flushed. He knew it, Tony knew it, and maybe the reporter knew it, but Steve didn’t think so. She seemed too charmed by Tony, focused on him like a moth to his charismatic flame.

There was something about the easy way Tony could just...praise him in public, like it was nothing more than an offhand comment. With other things, light touches, pet names, Steve could keep his blush at bay, but with praise Steve’s blood rushed up into his cheeks and down to his cock. 

Steve shifted; Tony winked at him. Of course that only made the reporter turn her attention to him as well, and then he was stuttering through an answer with Tony’s knowing gaze on him the entire time.

They escaped shortly after and walked into the Tower, heading straight for the elevator JARVIS already had waiting. Neither of them said anything, Tony scrolling through his phone while Steve wondered if he was the only one feeling the tension bubbling between them. 

The doors opened, and Steve got his answer. Tony immediately shucked his suit jacket, moving to roll up his sleeves before they were even to the living room. “You couldn’t even make it through the interview without distracting me with your pretty face.”

Steve bit his lip and ducked his chin, hands coming together behind his back as he breathed through another fierce blush.

“Don’t hide your face, love, you know I like to see that beautiful blush of yours.” Tony took a step closer, ran a finger over the heated skin. “Why don’t you go to the bedroom and get comfortable on the bed? I’ll follow in a minute.”

Steve started pulling off his shirt the moment he was through the door, toeing off his shoes and sitting on their bed in nothing but his boxers, waiting for Tony. Every word Tony had spoken downstairs replayed in his mind.  _ Strong. Kind. Giving. Dependable. Brilliant _ . And he soaked in the praise, letting it calm his racing heart.  __

He didn’t realize his eyes had fallen closed until he heard the door open. “Perfect,” Tony breathed, and Steve’s grin fell loose and easy in reply. He watched as Tony walked over to the dresser and pulled out his collar from the drawer. Every move Tony made was determined but patient, like he had nowhere else to be, like he was savoring it as he kneed his way onto the bed behind Steve. 

Tony's hand fell to Steve's shoulder, then his chest, back, anywhere he wanted, and Steve was in the middle of a shuddering breath when Tony slipped the collar around his neck. “So responsive. To my touch, yes--” Tony tweaked a nipple and Steve moaned as if on cue “--but also to my words. Isn’t that right, love?”

Steve nodded, humming in agreement as Tony fixed the collar in place. He was so close Steve could smell the city on him, and the faint echo of the reporter’s perfume from not twenty minutes ago. Then he stepped back, and Steve almost listed back to follow but Tony’s hand on his shoulder settled him. “Lean against the headboard,” Tony ordered. 

Steve did as he was told, bringing his hands up to the headboard. 

“So good, bringing your hands up without even being told. Keep them there. But you already knew that.”

The endless string compliments made his body overheat, and he shifted on the bed. 

“I love how you looked during the interview, the way you tried to stay professional but your blush for me still shined through.” 

Every word was like a stroke to his cock, and before Tony finished his next round of compliments, Steve was straining against his boxers.

“You look so beautiful, getting so hard just from my words. Were you hard earlier?”

Steve moaned.

“Answer me.”

“Yes--yes, Tony. Not completely but I felt--I was starting to, yes.”

Tony reached out, as if to touch him, before bringing his hand back and letting his fingers steeple together under his chin. “Hard just from my praise.” His tone took on a dark, calculating tint and anticipation built with it. “You like it so much, my love. I wonder if you could come just from my pretty words. What do you think?”

Before the suggestion, Steve hadn’t been thinking much of his cock, more focused on Tony’s words, but now that he knew Tony’s game, that he didn’t intend to touch him, he twitched in the cotton confines, thrusting up into the faint bit of friction. 

“Now, now, Steve.” Tony's mouth kicked up into a half-smirk. “I said  _ just  _ my words. I see you thrusting up into the fabric. Naughty. Take off your boxers.”

Steve bit his lip and did his best to follow Tony’s order without brushing his cock against his boxers. He could tell Tony wouldn’t let that touch go unnoticed, not today. And more than that, Steve loved being good for Tony. So he pressed his lips together as the burst of cool air hit his hard cock, a bead of precome bubbling in response.

“There you are, my good boy. So beautiful.”

“Oh, god,” Steve gasped out, the praise mixing with Tony’s hungry gaze, laid out bare before him, just the way Tony wanted, so he could best look, appreciate. Steve’s body hummed, every part of him coming to life, yearning for Tony. 

“Your cock’s so tasty.” Steve heard himself whine in reply but Tony didn’t stop speaking. “I want to watch it bounce and twitch forever. Would you like that, Steve? Would you like to look pretty for me?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve replied, continuing in a ramble until Tony cut him off. 

“Going to have to touch myself,” he said it like it was a hardship, like he’d rather have all his focus on Steve. He tsked. “With your abs straining, you holding onto that bed frame so tight, all because I said so--who could ask for a more perfect partner?”

Steve let out a harsh cry, his cock tensing as his balls pulled up tight. He was so close already, and Tony knew it. 

“Everything about you is so beautiful, your gorgeous blue eyes that are looking at me right now like they want to eat me alive, dark with lust, but so in control too, because I asked it of you. So obedient for me. All it takes is a few words and you open up, so beautifully. Take every order I give you like it’s a gift. Even now, you’re dripping with sweat, straining to be good, and it all makes me want to take you, lick down your chest to those perfect nipples. I want to devour you, and you want to devour me. Beautiful, so beautiful.” Steve’s need steadily climbed as Tony spoke, his gaze fixed on the way Tony was rubbing himself through his pants. “You made me so hard Steve, always know just how to be so good, so good--”

Steve let the words wash over him, curl around the head of his cock. It was like each one stroked him, up and down, his cock twitching and straining for more. Tony’s gaze on him, his words, he usually shifted and deflected praise but now each compliment worked to make him harder, needier. 

“Your gorgeous cock,” Tony continued. “So hard, so good. I can watch it bouncing all day.” The thought of sitting here all day, letting Tony blanket him with his filthy compliments, nothing to do but listen and be good for Tony, always so good for Tony, just like Tony said--it pushed him over the edge and he was done, thrusting up into the open air and making a mess of his stomach. 

_ “Yes,” _ Tony hissed, and Steve blinked open right in time to see him shudder around his own climax, hand in his boxers and face flushed. 

_ So beautiful _ . 

Steve must have said it out loud from the way Tony’s expression turned soft. “That’s my line.”

Steve felt loose, floating in afterglow and praise. “Mine too.”

“Must be right,” Tony said, leaning onto the bed and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “You are my perfect boy, after all.”

Steve hummed, feeling every bit as perfect as Tony said.


End file.
